


Mad Medic Chronicles

by TeenageDreamer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bringing back to life, Canon-Typical Violence, Comes Back Wrong, Gen, I don't know how to tag correctly, Insane Medic, Insanity, Not Beta Read, limited respawn, teamkilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageDreamer/pseuds/TeenageDreamer
Summary: Based onthis videoby BigManTFArc. Mostly aligns with the game's mechanics.The team calls out for Medic one time too many. Medic snaps and starts killing his own team. The rest of the team runs from him because he's coming for them next. They don't know what Medic is up to in his lab...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident that started it all: After Medic couldn't keep up with the stress of his team, he snapped and turned against them.
> 
> This chapter is a prologue of sorts.

It happened in the middle of a match that'd started out like any other. Medic had been dashing from one patient to the next, frantically trying to keep his colleagues safe, but always finding them less injured than they'd claimed to be. It was when Heavy called for him simply as a precaution that Medic snapped.

Medic wrestled the shotgun from Heavy's hands and loaded it.  
"You have thirty seconds to live!" he announced and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out, followed by silence as Heavy's lifeless body hit the ground.  
Sniper screamed for help, but Medic was quick on the trigger and Sniper dropped dead next to Heavy.  
Soldier tried to stop Medic before it was too late, pushing his shocked colleagues out of the way. "You have dishonored this entire-" Another shot rang out, hitting Soldier right in the chest.

Three deaths were enough to send the remaining team running, but ironically it was Scout who wasn't quick enough. Medic shouted insults as another well-aimed shot destroyed Scout's kneecap, leaving him helpless as he landed on his back. Through pain and tears, he somehow managed to get out a last witty remark.  
Medic laughed maniacally. "It's on!" There was no trace of sanity left in his voice. The heel of Medic's boot dug into Scout's stomach and chest. He let out one last scream as Medic's bone saw pierced his heart and everything faded.


	2. The Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining team members find themselves hiding away from Medic and a little more shaken by it than they thought they'd be. They're safe... for the moment.

A shadowy silhouette stood over Spy as he laid on his back, unable to move even a muscle. Dissonant whispers filled his ears, but he couldn't make out what they said. The silhouette knelt down over Spy and he could make out its face now. It was Medic's face, but its grin wasn't human. As the thing that looked like Medic pulled out a bone saw and plunged it into Spy's chest, a voice that could only be Scout's rang out, screaming "You let me die!"

Spy awoke bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around the room he and the other survivors were hiding in. It was more of an oversized supply closet than a room, but it was peaceful, if one didn't mind the barricaded door and the lack of light. The rest of the survivors were asleep- the nightmare must have woken up Spy in the middle of the night. Engineer had fallen asleep in a sitting position, leaning against a wall with his chin on his chest. Pyro was right next to him, so close that the two seemed to be huddled together. Demoman, who had laid down next to Spy, suddenly turned and started talking in his sleep.

"...please, Soldier, forgive me... should've saved you..."

He felt the effects too. The realization hit Spy like a punch to the gut. They both wished they could've saved someone from Medic's wrath. The emotions came flooding back all at once. Nearly half the team was dead, and if Spy had acted instead of run away, he could've saved them. He could've at least saved Scout. The youngest, most innocent one of the team... his screams of pain and terror had been unbearable to listen to...

"...no, Soldier, don't do this... we were best mates..."

Demoman's sleep-talking interrupted Spy's train of thought. He sounded terrified. Spy gently nudged him. "Demoman, wake up! You're just dreaming!" he tried to tell him, but to no avail.

"...Soldier... please... no..."

Spy remembered the one thing that might work. If the team only called each other by their nicknames, real names would get attention. "Tavish! Wake up!" Demoman sat up rapidly and looked around, and Spy had to suppress a grin at just how well it worked. Not that he didn't have experience with keeping a poker face, but still.

"What just happened?"

"You appeared to be having a nightmare, so I took the liberty of waking you up."

"Thanks..."

"I understand if you prefer keeping it to yourself, but would you like to talk about it?"

Demoman just sighed and nodded.

"So, your nightmare was about Soldier, wasn't it?", Spy asked. "And he said you failed to save him?"

"How'd you know?"

"You talked in your sleep."

Demoman covered his face with his hand, maybe out of embarrassment, maybe out of exasperation. "If that's all you need to know, why are we still sitting here, discussing this?"

"Because... I had a similar nightmare. And if you need to talk... I'm here... Demoman, are you listening?"

"Be quiet. I heard something. Footsteps."

Spy listened intently for a moment. Then he heard it, too. Footsteps, coming closer and stopping right at their door.


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy, Demo, Engineer and Pyro fight off their unwelcome visitor and make a shocking discovery.

Chapter 3- The Return

The silence was deafening. _Just wait it out_ , Spy thought. _Just stay silent, and he'll leave._ He put a finger over his mouth, as a silent order for Demoman to do the same, but too little, too late. Demoman jumped up into a fighting stance, hitting a nearly empty resupply locker with a loud CLANG that woke up Engineer and Pyro, but destroyed any chance of staying undetected. Engineer jumped up, startled, and Pyro looked around confused.

"Medic is here to kill us! He's at the door!", Demoman shouted, and Engineer ran straight to the door to hold it closed. Loud rhythmic crashes came from the other side.

"He's trying to break through! Help me hold it-" Engineer was knocked to the floor before he could finish his sentence. The door swung open, but the silhouette that stood in the doorway was too tall and skinny to be Medic. It slammed the door shut and drew a long blade that shone in the faint light of the supply closet. In the brief moment of shock, it rammed the blade into the helpless Engineer's stomach and left it in. Engineer cried out in pain. The attacker didn't even bother to look at him before jumping at Spy, knocking him to the ground, his hands around Spy's neck to choke him.

"Get... that... thing ... off... of... me...", Spy managed to get out before it became too hard to breathe. His surroundings faded into dancing dots. Suddenly, his attacker's grip loosened and he collapsed on top of Spy.

"I managed to knock him out!", Demoman said with a triumphant grin that was a little out of place, given the dire situation, but he'd earned it.

"Much appreciated." Spy took a second to catch his breath. "Now, let's find something to tie him up before he wakes up." Pyro interrupted their exchange by mumbling something that sounded like "Look at what I found!" They held a bunch of zip-ties in one hand and a flashlight in the other. _Pyro truly is a living mystery_ , Spy thought to himself. _Just how did they manage to find these things at the perfect moment?_

"Thank you, Pyro. That was just what we needed", Spy said as he took the zip-ties and tied up the unconscious attacker. Demoman grabbed the flashlight from Pyro's hand.

"Perfect. Now let me see what this thing looks like- _what the bloody hell is that_ _?_ " Spy wasn't sure if he even wanted the answer to Demoman's question, but he shone the flashlight at the attacker's face again, not prepared for what he'd see next.

"No..." The man who they'd just knocked out, who had severely wounded Engineer, and almost killed Spy, was Sniper.


End file.
